Urd's Husband
by shonoshi
Summary: The Story of how Urd met her husband. Part two to The Protector of the Norms.
1. Epolog

Urd followed Keiichi outside. She saw alight descend down around Keiichi. A voice sounded in the air. "_Soon it will come. Soon it will destroy. You must stop it. You must stop DAYGON. Your new born sons can help you train them well. And pray that Skuld soon meets her love. Protect your children and your love. DAYGON is coming DAYGON is breaching_." She watched as Keiichi passed out to the ground. Who or what was Daygon. She bent down to Keiichi. Putting her hand on his forehead she felt intense heat. Standing up she waved her hands. Keiichi floated up and she ran back into the hospital. Going to the nurse desk she said. "The God of Eternity is suffering power overload. He needs to see a doctor right away. I will go get my father and my husband. Well be right back." She gave the sleeping Keiichi to the nurses and then ran back down the hall to Belldandy's room. Stopping she composed herself and then walked in. Belldandy and the twins were asleep. 'Good she doesn't need to know about Keiichi just yet.' Urd thought to herself. She looked to were her husband and her father was sitting. She motioned them to follow her outside the room. Looking at Skuld she said. "Stay here with Belldandy. Ok Skuld." She asked. Skuld saw the series expiration on her older sister's face. She nodded in consent. Once they were outside she turned to her husband and father. "Keiichi is suffering from a power over load he needs your help!" The All Mighty and Adam looked at her and then each other. They turned and ran down to the room were the nurses took Keiichi. It looked bad. Keiichi seal was cracking. His power was trying to break the seal. Adam looked at Keiichi and then said.

_**Power that lies resting.**_

_**Power that lies within.**_

_**Power that lies without.**_

_**Power that has no limits.**_

_**Power that has no true begging.**_

_**Power that has no true end.**_

_**Sleep I command you.**_

_**Sleep I ask you.**_

_**Sleep until you are called.**_

_**Sleep until needed. **_

_**From the Begging to the End sleep.**_

Keiichi power started waning. The All Mighty held up a hand and said.

_**In my power I bind you.**_

_**In my power I command you.**_

_**In my power I tell you.**_

_**In my power I seal you.**_

_**I call upon the seal of time.**_

_**I call upon the seal of Eternity.**_

_**I call upon the seal of Love.**_

_**I call upon the seal of Begging.**_

_**I call upon the seal of Balance.**_

_**I call upon my own holy seal.**_

_**Bind this ones power. **_

_**Bind this one strength.**_

_**Bind to this ones soul.**_

_**Bind I command.**_

A seal formed on his ear. It formed around the normal seal that Keiichi wore. Urd looked at the two men in the room with her. "What's going on here? What is up with Keiichi? And why for heavens sake did his power go out of control like it did? Father what exactly is Keiichi?" She asked. The All Mighty looked at his daughter. You know what he is. As for why his power went out of control. I really don't know." the All Mighty said. Adam looked at the two of them. He knew the answer. It was part of what he and Keiichi were. Urd knew that look. See had seen it before. "What is it my husband?" Adam looked at the two beings in the room with him. He then looked down at Keiichi. He sighed. "It's because he is the embodiment of Eternity. Just as I am the embodiment of the Beginning. My power is starting to climb as well. Keiichi is the most powerful of the three protectors of time. But we are missing one. He is destined to be the Balancer. He who hold myself and Keiichi at the opposite sides of time. But he is not born just yet. Keiichi has done really well in keeping his power in check. But with the strain that Belldandy was under during her pregnancy and the birth it was too much for him. Being how his power has climbed so much in the last two years shows he is still growing." Adam looked at his wife and then his father in-law. "We will have to find outlets for Keiichi until the Balancer is born. Myself included. If not his power will spiral out of control. We can not let anyone know about this weakness though." Urd and her father just nodded their heads. Urd then rembered what Keiichi had said earlier. "Father when I followed Keiichi outside earlier he said Soon it will come. Soon it will destroy. You must stop it. You must stop DAYGON. Your new born sons can help you train them well. And pray that Skuld soon meets her love. Protect your children and your love. DAYGON is coming DAYGON is breaching. What does that mean?" The All Mighty paled. Adam jaw dropped open. "No it is too soon. No wonder his power reacted the way it did. He was trying to reach out and destroy Daygon before he got here. I am glad we stopped this." Adam said. The All Mighty nodded his head in agreement. "We can not let Keiichi or Belldandy know what happened. We will tell Keiichi he must train his sons but not why. It just might work better that way." The All Mighty said. The three of them agreed. The All Mighty waved his hand and the seal the two males created disappeared form Keiichi regular seal. It was still there but knows one would know that it was still there. The All Mighty waved his hand again and lifted Keiichi up out of the bed he was on and carried him back to Belldandy room. Waving his hand once more he caused the bed that Belldandy and her babies were on to expand. The All Mighty then deposited the sleeping form of Keiichi into the bed with his wife and babies. Turning to the others "We need to meet in my office right now." He waved his hand. Everyone disappeared leaving Keiichi his wife and the new borns in the room.

Everyone appeared in the All Mighty office. Fella was sitting beside The All Mighty. Urd and her husband and child were sitting on a couch and Skuld was sitting in a chair by herself. "What we talk about can never be discussed with Belldandy or Keiichi. There are some things we need to discuss. Urd why don't we start with you and your husband. Tell the rest of us how you guys met.


	2. Urd sees her true love

Urd looked at her husband and said. "I will start then."

Twenty-five thousand years ago.

It was before Belldandy's or Skuld's birth. Urd knew that one day she would have sisters but it was not yet. She had been handed over to the All Mighty by her mother Hild to be raised in heave. It was one of the few things that Hild every done for the greater good. Urd had a relative sad childhood. It was not because of anything the other gods or goddess did it was because of her dual nature. She was half goddess and half demon. Her two sides fought at all times. They were at war with each other. Peorth was all ways by Urds side. Peorth and Urd were the best of friends. The All Mighty did not have much time to spend with Urd. But Fella took Urd in as her own daughter. This is what led the All Mighty to marry Fella. It was because of the kindness she showed Urd even though she was half demon and half goddess. Urd grew to love Fella. In time Urds' power progressed. Because she was in heaven her demon side started losing the battle. This was good. Urd soon went to school to learn her powers. She was given the finest teachers that the All Mighty could find. Odin was her first teacher. It was right after he retired from combat. She would be his only student he ever taught. There would be many jokes about that. Most gods and goddess said it was because Urd was a little bit dense. Then again they really did not know the real reason why.

"Urd were are you hiding? I told your father that I would let nothing happen to you while here on earth." said Odin. Urd did not hear him. She was busy studding a young boy taking a bath in a river. She had never seen the opposite sex naked. She was very curries. "Urd I sear to The All Mighty that if you do not answer me now I will destroy this forest." Bellowed a very angry Odin. The young man that she had been spying on suddenly jumped like he had been shot with an arrow. Urd started giggling. "Ah there you are you little monster." Odin said as he reached down and grabbed the giggling Urd. "What are you doing over here?" Urd looked at Odin. She was not allowed to call him teacher. She was told by him to call him Uncle Odin or just plain Odin. "I was spying on that young boy over there. I think he is hansom. What do you think Uncle Odin?" she asked innocently. Odin peered really closely at the indicated mortal. Odin saw his future. The young man would grow up to be one of the greatest warriors in the history of man kind. His feats would inspire the art of war to new levels. His abilities were truly outstanding. "He looks like any other mortal to me." Odin replied. "All though he will be well known in the future." "I think he will be remarkable. That and he is really cute to boot to." Replied Urd. "Ok back to the lessons. Why does nature exist?" asked Odin. Urd looked at her Uncle Odin "The world uses nature to control its season and to mark the passage of the years." Urd stated. Odin looked at Urd with tenderness. "You got it absolutely right. Ok here is the next question. Why is love important to the gods and goddess?" Odin grinned as he asked this question. Urd looked at Odin. They had never discussed love in any of their lessons. She just looked at Odin. "I am only eight years old Uncle Odin. I don't love anyone but myself and my parents. Maybe you but just maybe." Said a very serious Urd. Odin started laughing at Urd. "So you deny loving that young mortal do you? Come here its time to go home." Odin said as he held out his hands. Urd went to Odin and hugged him.

The young mortal had heard the yell of Odin. So he went over to where he thought the yell was coming from. He saw a very tall man talking to a very pretty girl. She was about his age he thought. But then again who could say for sure. The crowned prince of Atlanta saw both the girl and man disappear. He went home to go to bed. Tomorrow he would begin his training. That night he dreamed of the young girl. He thought he heard the name Urd. But he was not for sure. And he was sure that the mans name was Odin. He wanted to know why a god was on his planet. No gods were to be allowed on the planet according to his father. The young man knew that such a decree would come to an end badly but there was nothing he could do. His father counselors argued with his father until they turned blue in the face. His father would not listen. Mankind was nearing a period were they would ascend. It was a happy occasion or so they thought. The little boy told his mother about what he had seen. His mother grinned at him thinking that her son had made it all up to amuse her. She said that he would just half to find this goddess of his. And sent him off to bed.

His grandfather sometimes had the gift of foretelling. At the young boys birth. His grandfather had a foretelling. The young man would have to die to live. No one knew what that meant. His grandfather would only smile every time he looked at his grandson. His grandson full name was Adams Coraopolis Kelly. But most people just called him Adam.


End file.
